Love is All I Want
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yumi truly wanted something she never had…love. ONE-SHOT, YURI.
**Love is All I Want**

 **Pairings: Yumi x Miyabi, Asuka x Homura**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well, I've been thinking about this lately. I just LOVE the leaders of their respective teams, meaning Homura, Asuka, Yumi and Miyabi. So, I thought, "Why not write a story about the four of them?" And it's pretty easy to pair up to be honest. Yes, I know some people prefer Imu x Miyabi, but I've seen one of the cards with MIyabi x Yumi, which gave me an idea. So, I hope you all enjoy this one~!**

Tears come and go. Shoulders shake violently from each sob with arms hugging her knees. Her friends in Gessen Girls Academy has someone to love, meaning Murakumo with Shiki and Yozakura and Minori. She is happy for all of her friends, but for her, it's hard. She tried to confess to Yozakura, however, it all backfired when the short haired girl had an interest in the small, cute and hyper girl. And there's no way that she can have Murakumo because she had a crush on Shiki, and vice versa.

She ran away from the academy, despite her friends calling for her, but the ice ninja didn't bother to listen. She was too choked up to tell them how she felt. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere is better than seeing the girls fond over each other. She stops near the empty streets and sobbed her heart out. She wanted someone to love, but she knows it's her own fault for waiting and keeping her feelings hidden. Frustration and regret takes over Yumi as the sobs continue. They just won't stop. The pain of being alone is too much for her to bare.

"I'm *sniff* such an idiot…" she chokes a sob.

She wanted to come running to her role model, Asuka, but who knows what she's doing right now? Maybe she's on another one of her dates with Homura. She hugs herself again and the sobs continue. Is this really the end for her just because she didn't have a love life? But…where can she find one now?

"Are you crying?" a deep female voice says from her left.

Yumi looks up and sees the white short haired girl standing there with her hand on her hip.

"M-Miyabi-san…" the ice ninja says quietly.

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" Miyabi asks. "Any shinobi will come and attack you if you're not careful."

Yumi wipes her tears and turns away. "I can take care of myself. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but still," Miyabi says. She sighs and kneels down in front of her. "Listen, you shouldn't be by yourself out here. Let me take you back."

"No!" Yumi cries, slapping her hand away. "I want to be alone!"

"And why is that?" Miyabi crosses her arms.

"It's…it's none of your business," the ice ninja says, quietly.

Miyabi stares at her for what it seems like minutes until she walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Yumi-san…please," The white haired girl's voice is now gentle and soothing to Yumi's ears. "I want to help you. You were crying earlier about something, so you can talk about it, if you want. I won't force you to, but I just want to help. Okay?"

A couple of sniffling is heard from the gray haired girl. "E-everyone…my friends have…lovers. And I was such a fool for keeping me feelings hidden only to confess too late." Tears threaten to spill from her eyes once again. "I…I don't know…if I'll ever m-move on…f-from this…"

Miyabi's expression softens into a gentle smile. She closes her eyes and gently wraps her arms around Yumi from behind.

"Then, why don't I be your girlfriend?" she offers.

"Eh?" Yumi turns her head towards the short haired girl. "B-but…don't you have…"

"I lied," Miyabi says. "I thought I had my chance with Imu, but she prefers to be with Murasaki. So, you're not the only one who's having problems."

Yumi couldn't believe what she heard. Miyabi had told her, Asuka and Homura that she had a girlfriend a month ago, but it was all a lie this whole time?

"Will…will this work out for the both of us?" Yumi manages to ask.

Miyabi turns her around and kisses her on the forehead. "Of course it will. Now that I found what I'm looking for." She caresses the ice ninja's cheek. "Please…Yumi. Be my girlfriend."

A new batch of tears fall from her eyes at hearing her name without the honorific Not from sadness, but replaced by pure happiness. She buries her head in Miyabi's chest and cries.

"Yes," she sobs. "Thank you, Miyabi-san!"

Miyabi gently strokes her hair while cradling her in her arms. This is the greatest moment Yumi had in her life and she's grateful for that. After about 10 minutes, the sobbing dies down and the ice ninja looks up at her new lover.

"Can we…kiss?" she asks, quietly.

Miyabi smiles as she tips her chin. "Of course, love."

And so, the two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Yumi's first ever kiss. And she's grateful for that, too.

* * *

Unknown to the two, Asuka and Homura are just finishing their walk when they notice Yumi and Miyabi kissing. They quickly hide behind a corner and take a peek to watch more of this amazing moment.

"They look so cute together~!" Asuka squeals quietly.

"Wait, I thought Miyabi had a girlfriend," Homura says, raising her eyebrow. "Didn't she tell us a while ago?"

"I did," Miyabi says from behind Homura.

This makes the tanned girl jump in surprise. "Whoa! How did you get here!?"

"You really think you two could hide from me?" Miyabi asks with a hand on her hip. "I sensed your presence right after we kissed, so I thought I'd surprise you both."

Asuka turns to Yumi. "So…you two are together now, Yumi-chan?"

The gray haired girl fiddles with her fingers. "Y-yes," she replies, shyly.

"And I think it's time to let everyone know," Miyabi says. "I…never had a girlfriend. I lied to you all, so I apologize for that. You see, I thought I had a chance with Imu, but Murasaki loved her so much that she began to love her back. The two became a couple soon after. Ryobi and Ryona are a couple as well."

"I see," Asuka says. "Well, congratulations~!"

"Congrats, Yumi and Miyabi," Homura says.

Miyabi wraps her arm around her new lover. "Now that we're together, how about we go on a double date tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Asuka says as she turns toward the tanned girl. "What do you think, Homura-chan?"

"Sounds good to me," Homura replies with a smile.

"Alright, then that settles it," Miyabi says.

Asuka nods and links her arms with her girlfriend. "Well, we're going to head back. See you later~!"

"Bye!" Miyabi and Yumi wave to their friends.

As soon as the couple leave, Yumi and Miyabi turn towards each other.

"We better get you back home," the short haired girl says. "Your friends are probably worried about you."

Yumi nods. "Yes. That's a good idea." She blushes as she glances at the ground. "B-but…do you mind if we kissed…one more time?"

The answer is already given when Miaybi cups her cheeks and plants her lips against hers for a few seconds. After pulling away, the short haired girl smiles.

"You don't even have to ask, Yumi," she says. "I can kiss you as many times as I want to."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that one. I just had to figure out some way to get these to together. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
